


Daisy

by bleibend (mari681)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Off-screen Character Death, Restructuring of Kingsman, Same faces, but different titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/bleibend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Unwin was raised by her brother. What else would she be, but a Kingsman? <br/>When a restructuring of the Kingsman lets some things laspse, what happens when the old guard tries to fight back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so. I made the mistake of watching Kingsman, and got dragged into another fandom. I really shouldn’t have allowed myself to write this, but I couldn’t get it out of my head. The beginning is set approximately 14-15 years after the movie. Daisy is 18. Then, the next part has a skip of about five years. Implied/background Eggsy/Merlin(Alec)(who is now Arthur.)
> 
> Not finished - but I have plans to continue Daisys' adventures. However, this can be read alone, so I marked it as complete. (even if it does end on a cliffhanger. Sorry.)

We go through life relying on a large amount of luck. Sure, it may appear to be skill, but, good or bad, luck runs through everything.

Even the most skilled and dangerous of men rely on luck. Will their bullets jam in the magazine? Will the next turn be a dead end? Will their next mission be their last?

In such a dangerous world, is it any surprise that such men cling to what they have? It may be a male dominated world, but it is also a world where skills, and luck, matter. And that was why, when it was Eggsys’ turn to nominate a replacement kingsman, with a heavy heart he nominated his own sister.

Daisy had, under the influence of Roxy (And Alec) blossomed into a well-rounded, beautiful, and most decidedly lethal young woman. A nurse, caring and compassionate - but a nurse with a black-belt in multiple martial arts and fingers with an itch to hack.

On the first day of candidacy, Eggsy was in a shitty little safe-house on the outskirts of Bangladesh. But Roxy - Guinevere now, after Kingsman had been restructured, streamed the feed to his glasses as Alec - Arthur - took the honors of the body bag speech. And so, he watched with pride as his little Daiz put those berks - so reminiscent of his group of candidates - in their place with a well timed slip out of her native street-roughened tongue into the mimicry of Roxys’ lilting upper class accent, along with a few snide comments on the make of their clothes. After all, she grew up with Kingsmen all around.

And, on the plane back, he forced his eyes to stay open as she passed the Drowning with flying colours. He grinned in delight as she saw her first glance of Roxy, and as he saw the gleam in her eyes as she kept back a squeal at the nod (high praise, indeed) she gained from Roxy at her performance.

So he wasn’t all that surprised when she came bursting into the briefing room just as he and Arthur finished.

No, all he did was smile at the (mock) affronted look on Alecs’ face as Daisy greeted them both with a chipper “Hello!”

He raised an eyebrow at Alec. “Well, Luv? What did you expect? After all, ya changed her nappies.”

Alec shook his head, but smiled at the girl. “Don't let it go to your head, Lassie. No favoritism out of me or Guinevere.”

Daisy huffed, and put her hands on her hips. “Uncle Alec, I ain’t no wee girlie nomore. I wouldna dare expect anything extra.”

Eggsy laughed, and stretched in his chair. “Daize, girl, don’t you have classes?”

She glanced down at her wrist, tapping the face of her wristband. Her face paled. “Bloody ‘ell! Guinevere is gonna murder me!”

And without further conversation, she turned on her heel, and rushed out.

~~~~timeskip~~~~

“Lancelot!” the blonde snapped into the microphone, but it was too late. The brunette on the other end had already taken her glasses off and tossed them carelessly on the table.

Bugger. Bugger, bugger, bugger. She was a wildcard. The blonde leaned back in her chair, fingers running through her hair. Hair that had more than one grey strand, all due to one little girl.

And now that Galahad was off grid -and the cause of this situation - there wasn’t anything to keep Lancelot in check.

Yes, Lancelot was a good agent. Likely the best thing to happen to Kingsman since Eggsy. But…

The results of her final test should have warned them. Instead, they took her shooting of Arthur point-blank as good observation - she knew he had on a bulletproof suit, not merely his jumper, and that the gun held only blanks. And she knew that Eggsy had had his JB, and Roxy her Shadow.

Roxy shook her head. It was their fault as much as anything. Afterall, what can one expect when letting a child grow up immersed in Kingsman training as Daisy had been. But they hadn’t had a choice, not after Eggsys’ mum had been killed by Dean during the Valentine Crisis - the flimsy door of the flat hadn’t been strong enough.

She shook the nostalgia from her mind, and straightened in her chair, pressing a finger to just in front of her ear. “Arthur? We have a problem.”

~~~~

Daisy tossed her glasses to the table, rubbing harshly at her eyes, It couldn’t be. Not her Eggsy.

God, he was the only thing she had.

No more late-night cookies and beer. No more contests on missions to find just the perfect snow globe. No more taking their dogs to the park, and laughing when people realized they were siblings and not a couple.

No more Eggsy.

No. She straightened up. She refused to accept this. Eggsy wasn't dead, merely detained somewhere. She refused to be a good little dog and sit as her masters commanded. No.

She looked over to her Luna with a smile. She and her partner, they would find Eggsy. The husky, sensing an impending adventure, thumped her tail happily against the floor.

~~~~

Daisy faltered in her steps as she saw who was leaning against her car. But too late now. He had seen her. And Luna, the traitor, was pulling her towards the man with happy yips of greeting.

“Lancelot.” was his cool greeting, almost absentmindedly petting Luna.

She sighed. “Fancy seeing ye out of your office, Arthur.” was her quip. “I thought you would rot in there.”

He shook his head. “Lass, don’t test me. Not today, of all days.”

It was the familiarity that set her off. Lass. He had no right. Not after leaving Eggsy. “Lass?” she let out a bitter laugh. “Don’t call me that. Not when I’m the only one with the balls to rescue my brother.”

Arthurs’ face closed down completely, and Daisy knew she had made a mistake. “Get in the car.” He said coldly, opening the back door.

Daisy bit her lip. But she followed Luna into the car like the good dogs they were.

~~~~

Daisy trailed after a stony Arthur, silently through the halls of Kingsman.

Guinevere fell into step with a none-too-gentle slap to the back of Daisys’ head, and a quietly hissed “Idiot girl.”, but nothing else.

And Daisy just hung her head. She knew she had overstepped her bounds.

Finally, finally, they made it to Arthurs’ office, where she stopped just inside the door.

He and Guinevere took seats in the trio of chairs by the fireplace. Arthur looked over at her, and she could have almost weeped in relief. It wasn’t Arthur, but the caring, tired, worn, face of her Uncle Alec that getured her over with an irritable wave of his hand.

She gratefully took the other seat, still looking down. Her voice near-silent, she offered up an “I’m sorry.”

Her head shot up when she heard Alecs’ sigh, and Roxys’ laughter.

“My dear girl.” Roxy shook her head. “You were silly, and on the verge of upsetting a mission, but we needed you to act like you did. So, thank you.”

“What?” she glanced at Alec. “What do you mean?”

He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. “I’m afraid that in the constant shuffling, we have been lax about security.”

Roxy sobered. “And your brother is in the middle of it.”

“Eggsy?!” Daisy blurted, “A traitor? Never!” she shook her head frantically. “No. Not in a million years. Not Eggsy.”

Alec held up a hand, stopping her tirade. And suddenly he looked a million years old. And she was reminded by the worry in his eyes that he cared about Eggsy just as much as she did, albeit in a different way. Much different.

“No. Rest your mind, lassie.” he sighed. “But he is in a difficult situation. And you were being watched. We had to get you to HQ without arousing suspicion.”

Roxy took up the explanation, casting a worried glance at her co-head. “There were some, even some Agents, that didn’t agree with your brothers’ promotion to Galahad after Harry Hart. And they were stirred up again when your test reminded them of Eggsys’ own failure of a test.” She crossed and uncrossed her legs, restlessly. “Your brother was partnered with Percival on a standard honeypot mission. Simple, we thought it to be good training for the new Percival.”

“And then they both went silent.” Daisy finished. Then she caught on the name. “Percival? I didn’t realize the new candidate was chosen.”

“I’m afraid so.” Alec shook his head. “He was nominated by one of the old guard, so we didn’t look into his background as thoroughly as we should have.”

Then Daisy caught on. “Wait, so that means… He doesn’t know who I am.” Because if she hadn’t even seen the new group, then they came in and out while she was on her last mission, in…

“You were in the states.” Roxy finished. “And, so we have another mission for you.”

“You suspect him.”

Arthur nodded, tossing a tablet at her, “We do.”

Lancelot snagged it out of the air effortlessly. She scanned through the file. “Very well. When am I to leave?” She was completely in agent mode, and it was a good thing. This… man was wanted in several countries, a known assassin for hire. The agent in her said her brother was likely dead, and she prepared for the worse - but the little girl in her refused to believe that her brother could be taken out by a low-life thug, and hoped.

Guinevere kicked a duffel towards her. “As soon as you pick up your clothes from the tailor. These are your supplies.”

~~~~

Kingsmen Tailors primarily made mens-wear, but with the inclusion of female field-agents, they expanded their line with only a bit of good-natured grumbling. The dresses were to die for, and the heels? They easily beat out the best Louboutins - even without the gadetry.

And even with the shadow of her brothers’ uncertain fate hanging over her, Daisy couldn’t help but be excited at a new wardrobe from the Tailors. She saved what she could from previous missions, but the equipment rarely made it back in one piece, and Guinevere was just as bad as Merlin was rumoured to have been about Kingsmen assets and technology. If it survived, it was to be handed back in. No exceptions. (Unless you had a brother willing to tag-team Guinevere with you.)

~~~~

The redhead boarding the plane to New York City looked to be a complete socialite ditz. Silken peasant blouse over fashionable black linen slacks that bore no sign of hair from the white husky she held the leash to - a white husky that had an ostentatious ‘Support Animal’ harness.

And the passengers close enough (or not far enough away) to hear her loud conversation with the flight stewardess only shook their heads at the spoiled brat as she explained that her darling Fluffy was an emotional support animal. She had such a terror of flying, didn’t you know, and only Fluffy kept her from panicking on planes.

They did have a hard time not laughing when she overrode the Stewardess’ complaints of dog hair with a cooing oh, she’s hypoallergenic, and a kiss to the dogs’ head. At the point, the flight attendant only shook her head in disgust, and let the odd pair on the plane.

~~~~

On the plane, she buried her hand gratefully in Lunas’ fur. Then, after petting her briefly, she dug the notepad out of her Chanel carry-on, hiding a wince at the hideous thing. Give her a proper duffel any day.

*On flight.* She wrote, glancing at it before looking out the window as if trying to think. She returned to the paper. *Persona established.*

Yet another thing that changed in the years since the Valentine Massacre was the tech. Instead of the glasses she wore at home (and loved), she had colored contacts, and two small silver rook earrings in addition to her others.

*Link complete. Stay in touch, Lancelot.* was her only reply, in Guineveres quiet tones. *Good luck.*


End file.
